Mengisi Kesendirian
by Watashiwa Tsunedre 2
Summary: Hujan… ya, hujan memang membawa suasana sedihku ini. Apa hidupku ini bisa berarti!/dirinya tidak tau ada seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi ditempat yang jauh sedang menyeringai pada dirinya. /...
1. Chapter 1: Rumah Kuno

Mengisi Kesendirian

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>Warning: OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL.<p>

Summary: Hujan… ya, hujan memang membawa suasana sedihku ini. Apa hidupku ini bisa berarti!

Genre:fantasy, romance and friendship

* * *

><p>Pairing Naruhina<p>

* * *

><p>HINATA MODE ON<p>

Ya, aku hanyalah seorang gadis pecundang. Untuk apa dunia ini? Apakah ada artinya, tolonglah katakan padaku. Kenapa semua orang membenciku? Apakah ini hidup yang baik untukku? Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata. Aku dilahirkan dan dibuang begitu saja. Aku tak tau alasan kenapa aku dibuang. Kalian sekarang tau aku ada dimana? Sekarang aku ada disebuah panti asuhan yang mau menjaga dan merawatku. Sampai umur di enam belas tahunku ini, tidak ada yang mau mengadopsiku.

Padahal teman-teman panti asuhanku yang lain sudah ada yang mau mengambil mereka kenapa aku tidak? Setiap kali aku pergi ke sekolahku aku malah diejek-ejek sebagai anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Rasa sakit dihati ini sungguh tak tertahankan, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa oh tuhanku? Tapi, aku tetap berprasangka baik padamu tuhan.

Ku melangkah keluar dari rumah yang telah membesarkanku. Aku memutuskan untuk memiliki rumah sendiri. Dengan membawa koper besarku ku tatap sebentar rumah yang telah membesarkanku itu dengan kesedihan. Aku pergi melewati jalanan yang sunyi dan sepi. Kulihat keindahan hamparan rumput yang kulewati. Setelah beberapa lama, tak kusadari aku sudah sampai dirumahnya yang baru.

Memanglah sangat biasa tapi itu cukup bagiku. Kumasuki rumah itu dengan perlahan. Memang sungguh gelap, tapi aku bisa saja menyalakan lilin nanti diketika malamnya. "Hah… tadaima" Ujarku sendiri sambil meletakkan sepatu lusuhku di tepi pintu rumahku.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Ku keluarkan beberapa lilin didalam tasku. Kuraih mancis [alat otomatis yang ngeluarin api].

'Ces'

Satu persatu lilin kunyalakan dan kuletakkan pada tempat-tempat lilin. Setelah itu kuturini tiap anak tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, kuletakkan lilin dekat ruangan itu. Bahkan ku letakkan lilin dibawah tangga. Aku pernah dengar hantu suka menghuni bawah tangga. Makanya kuterangi supaya takkan terjadi hal itu.

Tak lupa kamar, dapur, wc, dan juga tempat belajarku ku beri lilin. Bahkan dimuka rumahku kuletakkan obor. Memang rumah yang kuhuni ini tidak memiliki listrik. Karena rumah ini sudah tua sekali. Malahan mirip rumah kuno. Tapi ya sudahlah aku pergi tidur saja dulu. Aku mengantuk sekali.

HINATA END POV

Hinata pergi ketempat tidurnya dengan perlahan. Dia buka pintu nya, tak lupa dia menggosok giginya sebelum tidur dikamar mandi yang hanya diterangi satu lilin penerang. Sebelumnya dia merasakan ingin buang air kecil yang tak tertahankan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, sang author pergi dulu dari kisah ini yang harus di skip time sedikit. Selesai dari urusan dikamar mandinya, dia langsung menuju tempat tidurnya.

Dihempaskannya badannya kasar ke kasurnya. Ditariknya selimut tebal miliknya sampai ingin menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu, matanya mulai terasa berat akhirnya matanya semakin menutup dan semakin menutup. Akhirnya dia tertidur lelap.

Di Lain Tempat

Ada seorang remaja yang geram melihat ada orang yang berani-beraninya tinggal di wilayahnya tersebut. Nampaknya remaja ini bukanlah manusia melainkan lebih mirip siluman. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau ada manusia yang memasuki wilayahnya. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani memasuki desa terlarangnya itu. "Aku akan mencari tau siapa yang menghuni wilayahku ini.." Terdengar suara baritone pemuda yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut.

* * *

><p>To Be Countine<p>

Bersambung

Tsuzuku

Hah…. Aku tidak tau mau bagaimana lagi buatnya. Entar aku buat lagi. Maaf, kalau fanfic ini ancur… habisnya aku tidak berpengalaman. Hehehe aku perempuan yang ceroboh. Oh ya, aku newbie. Ceritaku ini awalnya ancur saat kupublish dulu ke blogku. Tapi, kubaca sekali lagi ini memang butuh perbaikan. Dan hasilnya seperti ceritaku yang diatas. Oh ya, kalian bisaliat kegiatanku di .com itu blog yang baru saja kubuat. Yah... aku serba baru mencoba. Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic jelek ku ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, sebanyak-banyaknya


	2. Chapter 2: Kesekolah yang suram

Akhirnya aku bisa publish kembali dengan cepat. Terima kasih buat yang nge reviews, nanti aku balas lewat PM. Hehehe ini aku lanjutin ceritanya dengan penuh usaha juga. Cerita ini kupublish mungkin updatenya cepat dari pada yang lain. Hehehe…. Huhuhu…. Hahahaa …. Hah…. Yasudahlah. Silahkan membaca semuanya…

* * *

><p>Mengisi Kesendirian<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Warning: OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL.

Summary: Hujan… ya, hujan memang membawa suasana sedihku ini. Apa hidupku ini bisa berarti!

Genre:fantasy, romance and friendship

* * *

><p>Laki-laki itu datang [sang siluman] secara diam-diam memasuki jendela tempat tidur Hinata yang memang sengaja tak dikunci oleh Hinata. Laki-laki itu dengan mata rubahnya sudah siap-siap akan mengoyak badan orang yang berani-beraninya masuk kedalam wilayahnya.<p>

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Tangannya sudah siap untuk membunuh orang yang dibalik selimut tersebut. Satu langkah lagi…

'Slap'

Dia membuka selimut itu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan paras yang cantik nan lembut sedang tertidur lelap. Seketika itu juga dia seperti sudah menghilangkan rasa amarahnya. Dia malah terpesona akan wanita tersebut. (Oh, rasanya aku tak bisa melanjutkan fic ini…! Ujar author. Sang adik author datang… 'BUAK!' Lanjutkan saja apa susahnya sih kak! Ehem okay').

Dia malah tersenyum dan pergi berlalu. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman langsung terbangun. "Emmm….. hah? Kenapa lilinnya mati? Apa angin yang masuk kedalam ya?" Ucap Hinata agak ngelatur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan menuju jendela kamar dan memerhatikan sekitar sebentar. Setelah itu ditutupnya jendela kamarnya perlahan-lahan.

Sedangkan dirinya tidak tau ada seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi ditempat yang jauh sedang menyeringai pada dirinya. Lalu sosok yang menyeringai itu pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Hinata kembali tidur untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

Keesokan Paginya

HINATA POV

Saat hari masih gelap belum ada tanda-tanda munculnya matahari, aku langsung beraktivitas. Seperti memasak mencuci, menjamur pakaian, dan juga mandi. Setelah semua itu telah kulakukan, tak lupa aku makan terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu aku pergi dari rumahku menuju sekolahku yang menyedihkan bagi diriku.

Aku sudah berjalan menulurusuri hutan. Ya, letak sekolahku sekarang lebih jauh dari pada yang dulu. Karena rumahku sekarang dekat hutan padahal sekolahku ada diperkotaan. Sungguh menguras tenaga.

Tapi kenapa perasaanku tak nyaman? Aku merasa seperti ada orang yang mengikutiku. Oh tuhan… Semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tetaplah tenang Hinata kenapa kau seperti ini?

Ah! Itu dia sekolahku yang suram sudah Nampak. Inilah sekolahku Konoha High School. Biarpun sepertinya bagus, tapi tak sebagus siswa-siswi yang didalamnya. Semuanya sungguh menyebalkan.

Kulihat para wanita menatap sinis aku ada pula yang menatap tajam. Ya ampun… aku sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Sesampainya aku didepan pintu koridor kelas, aku langsung saja memasuki kelas tanpa menyapa mereka yang ada dikelas. Jika aku menyapa mereka, mereka juga takkan menjawab juga. Karena mereka membenciku bukan?

Setelah itu aku duduk ditempatku seorang diri. Sialnya tidak ada yang mau duduk disampingku. Jadi aku hanya satu-satunya siswi yang tidak punya teman sebangku. Bangku yang disebelahku saja kosong. Mereka semua kenapa? Apakah ada yang aneh dariku? Itulah yang sedang kupertanyakan saat ini.

HINATA END POV

"Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat anak tengik itu?"

"ya, aku lihat dia sudah datang bukan?"

"Eh, kerjain yuk!"

"Ayuk!"

Terlihat dua orang wanita yang sepertinya ingin merencanakan hal buruk pada Hinata yang sedang membaca bukunya. "Hey lihat disana ada kuda terbang Hinata!" Ucap wanita yang satunya. Lantas Hinata mengarah kearah yang ditunjuk oleh wanita tersebut "dimana?" Tanya Hinata. Kawan satunya langsung saja melepas kacamata yang di pakai oleh Hinata. "Ah! Kembalikan kacamata ku kumohon," Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan memonohon berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari wanita tadi.

"Kacamata ini sungguh jelek. Kau mau aku kembalikan?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menunjuk kacamata milik Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan ingin mengambilnya. "Eisst! Tunggu dulu… Tapi, tolong antarkan tugasku ini pada Tsunade-sama. Baru kau boleh mengambil kacamata mu kembali. Dasar anak culun!" Ujar teman wanita itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah dan persi membawa tugas-tugas yang diberikan wanita tadi untuk diserahkan pada Tsunade-sama.

"Mereka jahat sekali…" Gumam Hinata sedih. Tak terasa air matanya menitik. Sesampainya dipintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

'TOK, TOK, TOK' Hinata mengetuk pintu itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuga, bolehkah aku masuk Tsunade-sama?" Pinta Hinata dari luar. "Oh, silahkan masuk pintunya tidak ku kunci." Jawab orang yang ada didalam. "Te-terima kasih." Tanpa basa-basi dia masuk dengan hati-hati. Dihampirinya Tsunade yang sedang mengurusi siswa baru yang ada dihadapannya. "Hinata ada apa? Sepertinya kau menangis," Tanya Tsunade yang melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-ano aku tidak apa-apa. I-ini tugas dari Kimi dan Yui, mereka memintaku untuk mengumpulkannya." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata langsung menyerahkan buku Kimi dan Yui. "Oh… kalau begitu terima kasih." Kata Tsunade sambil mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Hinata. "emm… Aku pergi dulu. Permisi Tsunade-sama," Ujae Hinata menunduk hormat pada Tsunade. "Oh, silahkan." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Tak disadari Hinata bahwa siswa baru tadi terus menatap lurus ke arah nya. Seperti menyeringai ke arahnya. Setelah itu dia kembali dengan tatapan biasa menghadap pada Tsunade.

"Jadi kau mau jadi siswa baru disini begitukah?" Tanya Tsunade yang sedang mewawancarai siswa baru itu. "Ya, begitulah." Jawab siswa baru itu. "Kalau begitu kumulai wawancaranya." Ujar Tsunade melirik kearah kertas sebentar.

"Asalmu dari mana?"

"Dari Hokkaido"

"Asal sekolah"

"Night high School"

"Nama sekolah yang cukup aneh. Oke, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di dalam hutan Kuroi"

"Kalau begitu kau diterima. Nanti akan kutunjukkan dimana kelasmu."

"Terimakasih"

"ya, sama-sama."

Itulah yang terjadi saat wawancara seorang siswa baru. Singkat sekali bukan.

TBC

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Makasih sudah update nih ceritanya. Oh ya, aku mau Tanya. TBC itu apa sih? Aku sering baca di FFn pasti kalau TBC itu bersambung TBC tuh singkatan dari apa? Maklum aku baru newbie. Kalau begitu sekian dan terima kasih.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Bertemanlah denganku

Ya ampun… sudah lama tidak mempublishnya. Aku menelantarkan cerita ini 6 jam yang lalu. Hahaha alias updatenya cepet. Jreng… jreng… pada penasaran ga di chap sebelumnya. Dan ada keunikan wawancaranya juga kan? Hehehe… Nah, sekarang kulanjutkan ceritaku yang tertunda ini.

* * *

><p>Mengisi Kesendirian<p>

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL.

* * *

><p>Summary: Hujan… ya, hujan memang membawa suasana sedihku ini. Apa hidupku ini bisa berarti!dirinya tidak tau ada seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi ditempat yang jauh sedang menyeringai pada dirinya. /...

Genre:Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship

* * *

><p>Para siswa dan siswi sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka sebelum biasa. Seperti biasa Ino dan Sakura sedang bertengkar memperebutkan foto, Lee yang sedang senam tidak jelas, dan Shino yang sedang menyingkirkan kumbangnya dari jilatan seekor anjing pengganggu.<p>

"Kau tahu, kudengar akan ada siswa baru lo disini," Kata Ritsu sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang disebelahnya. "souka? Kalau dia tampan aku akan memacarinya." Respond kawannya enteng. "Hei, kau sudah punya pacar tau! Dasar bego!" Ujar Ritsu menggeplak kepala temannya. "Ah, itai! Aku hanya bercanda…" Kata Haku mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan temannya yang super ganas.

"Cih! Apa gunanya ada siswa baru disini. Tidak ada yang menarik. Mungkin saja dia malah ikut-ikutan mengejekku nanti." Pikir Hinata dalam hati saat mendengar kedua insan yang sedang membicarakan siswa baru tersebut.

"EHEM!"Ada seorang guru berambut seperti bendera putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Semua siswa-siswi yang menyadarinya langsung duduk ketakutan. Sedangkan Hinata menanggapinya biasa-biasa saja. "Selamat pagi murid-muridku," Sapa Kakashi tersenyum palsu pada semua anak didik muridnya. " Selamat pagi guru!" Ujar mereka serempak dan pura-pura bersemangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku bahasa Inggris kalian halaman enam puluh tujuh!" Ujar guru Kakashi yang malah membuka buku cerita Icha-Icha Paradise. Para siswa dan siswi sedang asyik-asyiknya membuka halaman bahasa Inggris malah dikejutkan dengan kepala sekolah yang datang kekelas mereka.

"Alamak, kepala sekolah…" Gumam Rock Lee langsung berhenti bermain cubit-cubitan dengan Kiba. "Psst…! Kiba… ada Tsunade-sama!"Bisik Rock Lee pada Kiba sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kiba. Sontak Kiba langsung tersadar dan langsung duduk tegap.

Tsunade yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dari kejauhan. "Tsunade-sama, apa yang membuat anda datang kesini?" Tanya guru Kakashi yang terkejut dan langsung saja menyimpan buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang sedang dibaca tadi. "Hah… Aku disini untuk mengantarkan siswa baru ini ke ruang kelas barunya." Jawab Tsunade sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Kakashi setelah itu berlalu pergi.

"Oke, harap tenang. Kita kedatangan siswa baru disini." Kata guru Kakashi pada semua anak didik muridnya yang sedang asyik sendiri. Terlihat beberapa orang langsung berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan siswa baru. Tidak seperti Hinata yang hanya menurut pada apa yang disuruh gurunya. Dia duduk manis dan diam. "Hah… Baiklah, kau boleh masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu nak," Ujar guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Seorang lelaki langsung memasuki kelas tersebut dengan santai dan berhenti didepan kelas. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umur delapan belas tahun. Salam kenal semuanya," Ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil tersenyum lebar pada semuanya. Banyak perempuan yang terhipnotis akan ketampanannya ada juga yang menatap tidak suka ke arah nya.

"Kalau begitu Namikaze-san, kau boleh duduk disamping Hinata. Hinata-san, angkat tanganmu," Pinta guru Kakashi pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangkat tangan nya malas. Wajah Hinata seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresinya bahkan tak menoleh kesiswa baru tersebut.

"_Jadi namanya Hinata kah? Menarik, sepertinya dia seperti diriku."_ Pikir Naruto sambil tak berhenti menatap Hinata yang cuek saja. Saat dia duduk disamping Hinata pun, Hinata masih tidak menoleh padanya. Ada rasa kecewa dari mata biru Naruto saat melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Hei, salam kenal" Ujar Naruto berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya pada wanita disampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Hm, salam kenal," Jawab Hinata singkat setelah itu membaca bukunya kembali. _"Kenapa dia menyapa ku. Tidak, tidak, Hinata…. Kau tidak boleh tertipu oleh nya!"_Pikir Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menepuk jidat Hinata. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya telapak tangan kekar Naruto sedang menyentuh jidatnya. "Kau demam ya Hinata-chan? Pipimu merah," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah khawatir. "He-eh? Aku tidak demam. Hanya saja cuaca disini sedang dingin." Ujar Hinata mencari alasan yang tepat dan menempis tangan naruto kasar. Lalu kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan tulisannya yang dikerjakannya tadi. Sedangkan Hinata membaca bukunya lagi. _"Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sufftix 'chan'?"_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"heh… sepertinya Naruto-san itu menyukai Hinata-san ya?" Bisik Tenten pada Neji. "Apa urusannya denganku," Jawab Neji cuek dan langsung membaca buku bahasa Inggrisnya. Tenten hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dibalas dengan cubitan dari Neji ke pipinya.

SKIP TIME

Semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di dalam kelas. "Hei, kau tidak keluar seperti teman-temanmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan Hinata yang diam saja. Sesaat Hinata malah mengeluarkan bekalnya dan sebuah buku novel. "oh jadi kau makan disini dan hanya membaca novel begitukah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. "Kau…" Ucap Hinata seperti tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraannya langsung membaca buku kembali. "Kenapa?" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. "Kau tidak menjauhiku?" Tanya Hinata sambil menutup buku dan mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menjauhimu untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Kau tahu, aku tak memiliki orang tua, Bahkan aku hanyalah seorang pecundang. Aku hanya pantas untuk dijauh." Jawab Hinata dengan mata seperti menyimpan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. "Aku juga tak memiliki orang tua. Tapi yang ku tahu kau bukanlah seorang pecundang. Jadi mari berteman," Ajak Naruto yang sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepala. "Berteman?" Ujar Hinata tak percaya. "Iya, berteman." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

"Baru pertama kali aku mempunyai teman…." Gumam Hinata kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. "Tak kusangka kau begitu polos. Kau tahu, kau itu sangat menggemaskan!" Kata Naruto senang sambil menyentil pipi Hinata lalu pergi entah kemana. "Huh? Hmm…!" Hinata yang tersadar pipinya disentil dia langsung memonyongkan mulutnya imut. Lalu kembali membaca buku novelnya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Tak lama lagi kau akan tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Kata seseorang dari balik pohon yang besar dekat KHS dengan mata birunya yang berubah menjadi merah.

Sesaat Hinata bingung melihat Naruto dengan mata merah datang ke arahnya. "A-ada apa dengan matamu?" Hinata agak ketakutan melihatnya. "Jangan takut. Ini memang mataku kok," Jawab Naruto menenangkan Hinata dan matanya mulai terlihat biru. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja. Ah sudahlah," Ujar Hinata langsung menempis pikirannya langsung melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Sedangkan Naruto merasa lega saat Hinata melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Bersambung<p>

[][][][][]

Yaampun! Ternyata sudah tengah malam. Hehehe… agak ngantuk nih… Terima kasih dah meriviews ceritaku ini ya. Aku terharu lo ada yang mau reviews. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat peng reviews

* * *

><p>Balasan:<p>

* * *

><p>White Rose Harmony chapter 1:ya, makasih dik sudah kasih tau kakak. Terima kasih ya… wa'alaikum salam<p>

* * *

><p>abuseGenerasi Muda chapter 2: ya hehehehe begitulah. Terima kasih udh mau baca fic ku.<p>

* * *

><p>abusevikiferianda chapter 2: ya ini sudah dipanjangin sedikit :P hahaha. Tapi terima kasih ya, aku suka kamu ngomen saran. Terima Kasih banyak<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Kedatangan Sasuke

Hah... Fic ini muncul lagi. Sebenarnya aku malas ngerjakan. Tapi, besok mau sekolah jadi langsung saja kubuat supaya tidak menambah penasaran kalian yang berkepanjangan nantinya. Nah, kalau bisa PM ya, supaya aku ada teman bicara. Aku kalau di PM bicaranya tidak kasar kok ^_^. Makasih sudah mau singgah sebentar baca fic jelekku ini. tHANKS YA MINNA! (Y U Y)

Mengisi Kesendirian

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>Warning:OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL.<p>

Summary: Hujan… ya, hujan memang membawa suasana sedihku ini. Apa hidupku ini bisa berarti!/dirinya tidak tau ada seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi ditempat yang jauh sedang menyeringai pada dirinya. /...

Genre:Fantasy, Romance, and Friendship

* * *

><p>"Hampir saja ketahuan," Gumam Naruto sambil melirik Hinata seraya duduk. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang wanita yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke arahnya. "Ah, Naruto-kun, salam kenal." Ujar kedua perempuan itu malu-malu. "Salam kenal juga," Ujar Naruto sambil menatap bingung ke arah kedua perempuan itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Naruto didekati dia hanya cuek. "Ah, ano... aku menyukaimu Naruto-senpai! aku suka padamu!" Ungkap perempuan yang satunya pada Naruto. Naruto melirik Hinata sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata saat mendengar perempuan itu menyukai dirinya. Tapi yang dilihat Naruto, Hinata hanya menutup bukunya dan langsung pergi. "Ah begitukah? Tapi maaf ya," Ujar Naruto langsung pergi untuk menemui Hinata. "A-apa maksudnya?" Tanya salah satu perempuan itu bingung melihat Naruto tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. "Aku juga tidak tau Haru. Mungkin dia sudah jatuh hati pada orang lain," Jawab temannya lesu. "Begitu ya?" Gumam Haru menundukkan kepala. "Ya sudahlah, kau kan punya yang lain selain dia. Ah, ayo pergi ke kantin!" Ujar kawannya menghibur langsung menarik tangan Haru yang sedang melamun.<p>

DI TEMPAT LAIN

Hinata sudah berada di atas balkon sekolah di SMA Konoha High School. Terlihat telinganya tersumpal headsead sepertinya sedang mendengarkan alunan musik di handphone nya. Dia menatap lapisan atmosfer yang biru dengan ceria. Sesaat dia melupakan apa yang terjadi dikelas. Seketika angin menerpa dirinya yang sedang mendengarkan alunan musik yang ada di headsead nya. Tetapi ada yang janggal setelah itu. Dilihatnya ada sesosok orang berbaju hitam entah sejak kapan disampingnya. Matanya langsung melotot melihat kesampingnya. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut hitam tinggi, tanpa memiliki ekspresi dan juga matanya lebih mirip elang dengan mata yang merah. "Kau tahu dia ada dimana?" Tanya orang itu tiba-tiba bertanya pada Hinata. "Di-dia siapa? Aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Hinata takut. Belum sempat membalas perkataan Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto datang menemui Hinata dan membelalakkan matanya ke arah orang misterius tersebut. "Teme?"Itulah yang terucap oleh Naruto saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. "Dia si-siapa?" Tanya Hinata takut langsung berlindung dibelakang Naruto. "Huh? Kau jangan takut Hinata-chan, Dia hanya temanku. Benarkan teme?"Kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Hn Dobe,"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, dasar Teme!"

"Dan berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan Teme, Dobe," Jawab Sasuke ketus dengan tampang tidak mengenakkan.

"Dasar!" Naruto mau saja memukul Sasuke, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sebaiknya berhenti beradu mulut. A-aku bingung..." Ujar Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Maaf.." Ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Hn, pacarmu ya?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapannya lagi. "Bu-bukanlah!" Ujar Naruto dan Hinata serempak. "Tuh kan, dasar." Cerocos Sasuke lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam sekolah KHS. "Bangunan ini sungguh aneh..." Sasuke semakin masuk kedalam. "Gawat! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana... Dia kan bukan siswa disini." Pikir Naruto lalu langsung mengejar Sasuke yang terlanjur masuk kedalam. "A-aku kenapa ditinggal!" Ujar Hinata mengejar mereka berdua yang langsung meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat Sasuke sudah mencapai lorong jalan kelas. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas XI-A. Lalu berhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. "Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau orang baru ya," Sapa Sakura ramah sambil membetulkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya. "Ya ampun... Teme~" Gumam Naruto gelalapan dari jauh saat melihat temannya yang seperti sedang bercakap dengan seorang wanita berambut pink. Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kau manusia?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran pada Sakura. "Ya iyalah aku manusia. Masa aku hewan." Jawab Sakura ketus. "Mau kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat tumpukan buku yang ada ditangan Sakura. "Eh tak usah repot-repot aku bi-" Belum lagi dia melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke langsung mengambil setengah buku yang dibawa oleh Sakura. "Ini diantar kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menata buku yang di pegangnya. "E-eh? Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Ini akan kuantar pada guru Kurenai." Kata Sakura langsung melangkah duluan sambil menutupi pipinya yang merah padam disusul oleh Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto yang bersembunyi langsung keluar dari persembunyiaannya seraya mengularkan kata-kata mengutuk pada temannya yang tadi pergi.

'Puk'

Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang. "Ah, Hinata-chan ada apa?" Naruto langsung berbalik pada Hinata dan tersenyum seperti lupa apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ano... Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang mengharapkan jawaban dari Naruto. "Kalau kau tau, aku takut kau akan menjauhiku." Kata Naruto menatap sayu Hinata. Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kita bicara diatas balkon tadi saja. Disini banyak orang, aku tidak suka." Ujar Naruto lalu menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perkataan temannya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Bersambung

* * *

><p>hahahaha sudah ku ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian. Aku sudah melanjutkan fic nya sesuai janjiku ini. Oh ya, kalau reviews nya tidak usah dipaksakan. ^_^ yang penting kalian sudah mau Fav, follow, atau sebagainya itu sudah cukup. Disini kutambahkan pair Sasusakunya. Hehehe?<p>

Balasan: [][][[][]

* * *

><p>1 Chapter 3 : Ya, ini sudah kulanjutkan :)<p> 


End file.
